St Helena Island
St Helena Island (セントヘレナ島, Sentoherena-jima) is a Fanmade Character in the Hetalia anime and Manga series. She is an outcast island that was found by Portugal in the 14-15th centuries and later claimed as Dutch territory by Netherlands and then claimed by England in the 17-18th centuries and has since then lived under his rule. Born on May 3rd, Her given human name is Angelica Da Nova, but goes by Ange for short. Appearance St Helena has long pale blonde hair tied back in twin tails and parted on the right most side of her head. The front of her hair slants downward to form a side bang. She has Aqua green/blue eyes and light tan skin with a couple of dimples. She normally is seen wearing an outfit similar to England's, except her uniform color is a more livelier shade of green and she has two strap belts, claiming they make her look more important. She wears a wrist watch and a metal union jack bracelet that she got from England a while ago. She also wears a badge with her island coat of arms. Other times, she is seen wearing a dark green huntress dress with a hood, that ends above the knee. She often wears a grey scarf, black leggings and brown boots.nDuring the 17-18th centuries, she is seen wearing a British redcoat uniform, which England gave to her a while back Personality and Interests St Helena is shown to be rather tomboyish and even more daring. She gets well with everyone who lives on her island and makes sure that everyone has whatever they need. She is shown to be generous and loyal, but also stubborn and intolerant around certain individuals, such as Spain and Portugal. St Helena is often seen spending time with a male Deer (Buck ) named Kimu and a Plover bird named Sici that is native to her island. Her favorite pastimes are frolicking around the grassy fields and exploring the forest lands that are on her home island. She also loves visiting the beaches, especially the one where she met England. St Helena is also very good at making Coffee and will often make coffee for some of the Islanders in her spare time. St Helena is very good at dancing, and will often sing and dance when she is on her own in the plains. History St Helena was originally named Santa Helena after Helena of Constantinople, the Saint who found the true Cross of Christ in the early ages. Since her birthday falls on a Catholic feast day, St Helena celebrates it as fervently as she is able, often visiting the ruins of the old Portugese chapel that was destroyed in her early days. Early History St Helena was at first an uninhabited island found by Portugal in the 14-15 centuries and had since became his property, much to her dislike. Portugal would often tease her because of her strange blonde hair and her accent, which was strikingly similar to England's. Despite his nagging and his teasing, Portugal helped St Helena develop as a Portuguese territory. Later, in her teen years, St Helena met England (Arthur Kirkland) during his pirate days. He took a liking to St Helena because of how helpful she was to him, helping him load up on supplies and nursing his sick crew members back to health. Because of her faithful service, England offered to help her get free of Portugal's rule, to which she gladly agreed. After this was done, Netherlands took control of St Helena, but didn't help profit her island, as he was too busy with his colony on the Cape of Good hope. This caused St Helena to fall ill until England came to her aid again. Since then, the only person she has ever trusted was England, since he helped her island get back on it's feet. Relationships England Original post: England St Helena holds an unbreakable bond with England, claiming that he was the only person who ever looked out for her. She considers him as a very close friend and a loyal supporter. In turn, St Helena has always refrained from declaring Independence from England, as she watched how every other nation he helped raise, leave him as they started to mature. Because of her loyalty to England, she became a dependent territory, along with her two other sibling islands. She always helps England whenever she feels he is need of her assistance, whether he asks her for help or not. Most of the time, she takes his side in most arguments, but there are times where she takes the opposite side. This only occurs when England suggests something that St Helena is opposed to or doesn't believe in. She doesn't support England's witchcraft and tends to stay as far away from him as possible whenever he goes through that phase, claiming that creepy things happen whenever he performs witchcraft. Portugal St Helena hates Portugal with a passion. Despite him being the first to help colonize her island, St Helena dislikes him because he would always tease her and make fun of her and her Galician traits. When he finds out that she had been helping England and Netherlands try to take control of her island, he is outraged but can't do anything, since England and Netherlands heavily attack his ships. Despite the fact that he and England are still good friends with each other, St Helena tries to stay as far away from Portugal as much as possible. Not because she feels guilty for betraying him, but because she doesn't want to deal with him begging her to return to Portuguese rule. Spain Original post: Antonio Fernández Carriedo St Helena doesn't hate Spain as much as Portugal, but she still hardly talks to him, claiming that he's just as annoying as Portugal is and would probably take his side when begging St Helena to return to Portugese rule Netherlands Original post: Netherlands St Helena holds a grudge against the Netherlands because he didn't help fortify or colonize her Island after she was freed by him and England. This caused her to fall ill with a fever until England came to her rescue. Because of this, St Helena is always bitter towards Netherlands. Africa Since St Helena holds regular trading routines with Africa, and 50% of her population is made of black people, so she is fairly friendly toward Africa and considers him a good friend Asian Nation St Helena is on good terms with the Asian nation since she trades with China and that 25% of her population are made up of Chinese people. She loves China's cooking and often compliments it whenever he comes to visit her. Yao also teaches her Martial arts from time to time. France Original post: Francis Bonnefey After Napoleon's Death on her island, France visited St Helena and claimed Napoleon's residence as French property. At first, St Helena is rather belligerent about France's claim but resented a short while afterwards. However, she told him if he showed up to try and take more of her land, she would beat him up and send him back with at least 50 bruises on his body. The only other reason St Helena will tolerate France is when he comes to her for advice on coffee, since he considers her an expert on this subject. Trivia * St Helena's human first name, Angelica, refers to her celtic features of Blonde hair and blue eyes. Her last name Da Nova comes from the Galician sailor who originally discovered St Helena's island. Because of his nationality, She received more Celtic traits, along with an Irish/english accent * St Helena's human name Angelica means "Angelic" in Latin. Her last name Da Nova means "Giving Star". So her full name would mean "Angelic Giving Star" (or something along those lines) * Because St Helena's birthday is on a Catholic feast day, St Helena is a Catholic. * St Helena is the second oldest British established territory in history. Because of this, England will often turn to her for assistance regarding out-of-Europe matters * St Helena's knack for coffee comes from the fact that coffee is harvested on her island. The coffee has also experienced a brief period of fame in France after Napoleon's Death, which would also explain her bipolar relationship with France * St Helena first met England during his Pirate days. The refers to the fact that Sir Francis Drake had landed on St Helena Island once during his adventures. * St Helena loves trees and will often plant them in places where there aren't many trees. * St Helena's bird companion Sici is a St Helena plover bird, which is also featured on her nation's flag. * St Helena's "explosive attitude" comes from the fact that her island has a volcano on it. Important Note It has come to my attention that the last person who edited my page, managed to erase everything that I had written. From hence on, I ask that you ask me for permission to edit my page, rather then just edit it for me. Forgive my irratatedness as I type this, but I do not have the patience to keep rewriting this page over and over. Please don't waste my time with things like this. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:British Dependent territories Category:Europe Category:England Category:Asian Characters Category:Africa Category:Spain